Milik ku
by gete-virus
Summary: Sasuke tahu syal itu untuk Naruto, taapi ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata menyerahkan syal itu pada Naruto/Aku tak punya syal, jadi untuk ku saja /SASUHINA/ #SasuHinaBimonthly #5/prom: Modification CANON/DLDR!/RnR?


**WARNING: FANON, typo(s),ABAL**

 **Summary:Sasuke tahu syal itu untuk Naruto, taapi ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata menyerahkan syal itu pada Naruto/Aku tak punya syal, jadi untuk ku saja /SASUHINA/ SasuHinaBimonthly5/prom: FANON/DLDR!/RnR?**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Milik Ku © GETE-VIRUS**

Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 telah berakhir, Konoha dan beberapa daerah lainnya mulai membaharui desa-desa yang hancur akibat perang besar itu, tak hanya itu para shinobi konoha pun mulai sekarang sudah sedikit bersantai dari biasanya, memang masih ada beberapa misi yang harus mereka kerjakan seperti membantu para warga untuk memperbaiki rumah-rumah mereka. Seperti sekarang, tim 7 plus Sasuke yang telah kembali ke Konoha mendapat misi untuk membantu mengangkut arsip Hyuuga yang setengahnya hancur karena serangan di Konoha

"Naruto baka! Jangan santai-santai saja cepat angkat arsip yang lain" Sakura masih saja mengomeli Naruto yang terlihat duduk santai di teras kediama Hyuuga

"Sakura-cha aku sudah memindahkan bagian ku dengan bunshin ku jadi aku tak punya bagian yang perlu di pindahkan lagi-ttebayo" sahut Naruto santai dan mulai meminum _ocha_ yang baru saja diserahkan oleh Hinata "Waaa Hinata-chan memang hebat adlam membuat apapun" komentar Naruto yang girang mendapat minuman gratis

"A-arigatou Na-Naruto-kun" wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendapat pujian dari orang yang ia sukai itu,

"Terimakasih atas minumannya Hinata-san" Sai yang sudah selesai pun tidak lupa berterima kasih dengan gadis Hyuuga itu ,

"H-Ha'i.. aku senang kalian suka, mengangkut arsip-arsip itu pasti susah ya"

"Tidak kok Hinata-chan, aku senang bisa membantu keluarga Hyuuga"

"Halo Hinata, wah terimakasih ya" Sakura langsung duduk di samping Hinata di ikuti Sasuke yang ikut duduk di samping Sai

"Iie, Sakura-chan… silahkan d-diminum"

"Hemm"

Sakura, Said an Naruto masih asyik meminum _ocha_ yang disediakan, namun tidak untuk Uchiha yang satu itu, Sasuke terlihat masih duduk tanpa bersuara, ia belum juga mengambil minuman bagiannya

"A-Anoo, S-Sasuke-kun silahkan diminum" Hinata terlihat gugup sendiri menawari minumana pada Sasuke si mantan nuke-nin itu

"Hn" hanya dengan kalimat itu Sasuke menyambar gelasnya

"Ah! Bagaimana syal yang kau buat ? apa sudah selesai?" Sakura langsung teringat Hinata yang bilang sedang membuat syal untuk Naruto

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata terkejut setengah mati tidak lupa wajahnya yang memerah

'Astaga! Bodohnya aku' batin Sakura yang tiba-tiba paham kenapa Hinata terkejut dan memerah

"Syal? Kau membuat syal Hinata-chan?" suara cempreng Naruto malah semakin membuat Hinata memerah dan berkeringat dingin

"Aaa i-itu Naruto, Hinata s-sedang membuat syal untuk err untuk Neji! Ya,ya untuk Neji, kemarin Hinata meminta saran ku unutk warnanya , hahaha" Sakura lekas menjawab dengan tawa garing di akhir "Benarkan Hinata?!" Sakura masih melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Naruto melirik Sakura dengan aneh

"a-ah? H-ha'i u-untuk Ne-Neji-nii"

"Ah baiklah baiklaaah kalau begitu haha"

Hinata dan Sakura memandang satu sama lain dan menghembuskan nafas lega

'Syukurlah' Batin mereka berdua

Namun orang yang duduk disamping Sai tersebut tak lah mudah tertipu, sekali lihat saja Sasuke bias tau, bahwa yang Sakura bicarakan adalah syal untuk Naruto

'Syal untuk si dobe itu ya, huh'

"Oya Hinata-chan, ,malam ini kau ikut ke ramen Ichiraku'kan? Aku dan yang lainnya akan malam bersama disana"

"A-akan ku usahakan Sakura-chan"

'Kau bias member syal itu pada Naruto malam ini Hinata-chan' Sakura berbisik pada Hinata, Hinata menatap Sakura ragu, apa mampu ia member syal itu pada Naruto malam ini?

"Kau akan datangkan Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya,

"H-Ha'i aku akan dating mala mini, Naruto-kun"

"Asiiiik"

Mata Sasuke tak berhentinya menatap gadis yang duduk ditengah-tengah mereka itu, Sasuke memang tak banyak berbicara namun matanya selalu tertuju pada gadis itu, merasa sedikit diperhatikan Hinata menengok kesamping kanannya dan mata bulannya tertuju langsung pada mata hitam Sasuke, bagaikan waktu berhenti Hinata dan Sasuke menatap cukup lama, entah apa yang membuat Hinata berani menatap lama mata itu, dan pipinya berubah merah merona ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke tersenyum padanya dan ia juga melihat bibir Sasuke yang mengucapkan satu kata. _Milik ku_. Entah apa yang Sasuke maksud Hinata pun tak tahu dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya, memandang keobjek lain.

.

.

Hinata menenteng sesuatu ditangannya, dan tentu saja itu syal rajutannya sendiri, dengan wajah yang memerah Hinata memberanikan diri pergi ke ramen Ichiraku, dan berniat menyerahkan syal itu pada Naruto.

"Hinata-chan ! disini!" terlihat Naruto dan Ino yang lambaikan tangan mereka menyapa Hinata,

"Maaf,a-aku terlambat" Hinata masih terlihat gugup, sebenarnya Hinata terlambat karena lekas-lekas membereskan syal buatannya itu dan membungkus rapi

"Kau membawa apa Hinata-chan?" Ino bertanya sedikit tertarik dengan benda yang dibawa Hinata,

"I-Ini b-bukan apa-apa Ino-chan"

"Hee? Hmm yasudahlah, ayo duduk disini"

Hinata duduk disamping Ino yang mulai asyik mengobrol dengan Kiba, tanpa disadari Hinata kembali menatap tepat kemata hitam, didepannya duduk seorang Uchiha Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya

'S-Sasuke-kun' **Deg**

Wajah Hinata kini kembali memerah, padahal ia tak sedang memikirkan Naruto ,

"Hinata-chan kenapa wajah mu memerah? Kau sakit?" Naruto yang menyadari perubahan wajah Hinata sekit khawatir

"Sumimase, a-aku ti-tidak" tiba-tiba kalimat Hinata terputus,

"Dia terlihat sakit, biar aku yang mngantarnya ke kediaman Hyuuga, aku sudah selesai makannya" Sasuke berdiri dan memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata, Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan aksi Sasuke yang memegangi tangannya, masih dengan keadaan bingung Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata pelan keluar kedai ramen dan berjalan disamping gadis itu

"A-anoo Sa-Sasuke-kun ku aku ti-tidak sakit, a-aku—"

"Jangan pergi" Sasuke menahan tangan gadis itu lagi, "Jangan kembali kesana lagi"

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Berikan syal itu pada ku" Sasuke kembali bersuara,

"h-ha? Syal? Ma-maksud Sasuke-kun syal ini?" Hinata sedikit bingung

"Tentu saja syal itu, memangnya kau bawa syal apa lagi"

"T-Tapi S-Sasuke-kun syal ini u-untuk—"

"Naruto kan? Sudahlah diam saja, sini syalnya"

Sasuke mengambil barang ditangan Hinata, dengan tatapan bingung Hinata hanya menurut saja, takut juga dia jika berhadapan langsung dengan mantan nuke-nin terkuat itu.

Sasuke mengambil syal berwarn merah itu dan melilitkan ke lehernya "Hangat, terimakasih Hinata"

"E-eeh? S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Ada apa? Naruto tidak pantas mendapat syal ini,aku tak punya syal dia masih punya, aku malas membelinya." Jelas Sasuke "Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku mengambil syal ini?"

"B-bukan begitu tapi—"

 **Cup**

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, apa ia mimpi sekarang? Atau terkena genjutsu Kurenai-sensei lagi? Sasuke mencium pipinya? Tidak mungkin

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"EEEEHHH?" Wajah Hinata memerah lagi dan hampir saja ia tersandung ketika terkejut setengah mati jika saja Sasuke tidak emnangkap pinggang gadis itu

"Kau ini ceroboh juga ya" hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat mengenai wajahnya

"A-anoo S-Sasuke-kun"

"Berbicara lagi kau akan ku cium dibibir mu"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bicara lagi"

"Dengar ya Hyuuga Hinata, mulai sekarang, syal ini menjadi milik ku, dan juga kau, mulai sekarang kau juga jadi milik ku. Mengerti Hyuuga Hinata?"

"H-Ha'i Sasuke-kun a-aku mengerti"

"Baguslah, aku benar juga Hyuuga Hinata nama yang bagus tapi lebih bagus lagi jika dig anti Uchiha Hinata, benarkan? Calon Nyonya Uchiha ?"

"I-Iya …S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata kembali merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia merasakan sedikit hangat di dadanya, aneh memang.

- **END-**

Halo mina-san ! akhirnya bikin fict FANON gak tau bagus apa nggak wkwk tapi ini FANON pertama author di FFN, takut gak bagus tapi tak apa kita sama-sama masih belajar, disini author buat Neji masih ideup ya walaupun Neji gak ada dialog (?)

Semoga kalian suka ~~ terimakasih untuk yang mau baca, dan tolong di review yaaa! Tiada kesan tanpa review kalian /halah/

 **PLEASE DO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW**


End file.
